The Lost Coopers
by Starlightflower
Summary: Annabella is a sweet and adventurous little orphan who has not had the best life but when one of her most beloved people suddenly passes away, Annabella finds a life time of lies and conspiracy. Will Annabella find out the truth and what has been hidden from her or will her evil foster mother's plans for her come true. Find out in The Lost Coopers.


Hello, I'm Starlightflower and welcome to the first chapter of The Lost Coopers. It's been awhile since I've posted on this site and I'm very happy to be back as well to give you my first ever Sly Cooper story. I hope you like it and if you do, please follow and favourite the story as it can take a few weeks or even months to post a chapter as I'm very busy with my two other planed stories. Now Happy Reading and please no flames.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Sly Cooper but my OC's.

Chapter One.

00:30.

Annabella.

London, England.

Caldwell Mansion.

Monday 8th May 2000.

On a clear summer night, while the stars shone down on a beautiful mansion that was surrounded by a huge garden filled with all kinds of flowers and trees, a young raccoon girl wearing an old pair of flowery light blue pyjamas and an equally old, worn and faded cream dressing gown was sitting on the edge of the mansion's roof top like every other night as her chocolate brown eyes gazed happily up at the night sky when all of a sudden, laughter filled the air from down below her in the garden. So, the young girl then looked down and gently smiled at the sight that greeted her of two small children playing a game of hide and seek among the flower beds causing her to giggle as her long knee length raven hair which was tied back into a neat braid at the moment and had natural royal blue highlights running through it was played with by a gentle breeze.

One of the small children, a five-year-old white bunny girl with light golden hair that fell down her back in ringlets and dressed in a simple light pink nightie and dressing gown was hiding behind a tall flower bush before she giggled and peeked around it with happy light blue eyes, watching as a four year old red fox kit in a pair of brown sleeping shorts and sun kissed messy blonde hair run about the flowers searching for her. Though it took him a couple of minutes, he finally did find her hiding place and the little fox then leapt at the white bunny girl and tried to wrap his arms around her middle, but she leapt away from him with a laugh and ran towards the trees; the little fox chasing after her in a heartbeat, his sapphire blue eyes sparkling with mischief as he ran. The raccoon girl then giggled again as the two children chased after one other when suddenly the wind picked up and ruffled her grey fur, causing her to shiver slightly and wrap her arms and tail around her body to try and help keep herself warm from the cold night breeze as her dressing gown wasn't really protecting her properly against the cold as it had too many rips and holes in it.

"Looks like I'm gonna need to get a new one soon." She mumbled with a frown as she fingered a rip in her pocket. She just hoped that she had enough money in her hidden money pot to get a good one for the winter season. She didn't even care if it was pretty or not as long as it kept her warm, it was good enough for her.

Now I bet you are wondering who these children are right, well the little white bunny is named Chloe Rose, the red fox kit is called Sky Caldwell and the raccoon girl; is me and my name is Annabella Caldwell. I'm seven years old and I have lived in this beautiful mansion with my guardian, Lady Emily Caldwell, a beautiful black panther and her two children ever since I was a few months old, but nothing is what it seems with this family. You see in public, my guardian is the nicest person you could ever meet however, that is all just a big act as behind those closed doors, she can be a very nasty and cruel person who is into selling stolen artefacts on the black market for money. She has also been using me as her own daughter's personal maid for most of my walking life and when I wasn't looking after the older girl, I was locked away in my room in the attic all alone. However, I wasn't really lonely much as I had Sarah Harding, an old red squirrel who is like a mother to me and specially after I ran away a year ago. Thankfully I was found by a kind police officer after a week on the streets who sadly brought me back unknowingly to my prison and started asking questions, questions that forced Lady Caldwell to allow me to go to school in the very first time in my life and I have even made some friends as well as gained little Chloe Rose and Sky Caldwell, my two honorary little siblings who were brought to the mansion half a year after, so it ain't all that bad.

About Chloe and Sky, they are actually orphans like myself who now live in the attic of this mansion with me. We don't really know anything about our real parents except that mine had been in a plane accident and had sadly died. Chloe's kind mother had passed away from an illness when she was two years old and sadly found herself all alone as her father was still alive but didn't want anything to do with her because she was from a one-night stand and don't get me started on Sky's. Let's just say it was so terrible that he barley talks at all these days.

A quite beeping from my wrist then stole my attention from my siblings and I quickly took a look at my watch. It was half past midnight, so I unwrapped my arms and tail from my body then carefully moved closer to the edge and using my hands, I turned around and lowered myself down towards a down pipe before grabbing it with one hand. Getting a good grip on the pipe, I transferred my other hand from the roof's edge to it and used it to safely slide down to the ground.

"Chloe, Sky, it's time for the Guardian watch!" I yelled to my siblings and picked up Sky's abandoned dark orange dressing gown while Chloe, squealed happily before the two ran over to me and I gently placed it on him. Picking up the two happy children, I quickly gave them a gentle hug and tucked them into my dressing gown before wrapping my tail securely around them then I started to climb back up to the roof. Once I reached the top, I grabbed the guttering and pulled myself on to the roof and sat down on the edge before I let the kids out so that they could sit by my sides and they quickly cuddled into me, making me smile.

Once they were settled, I took a walkie talkie out of my pocket before taking a deep breath and turned on my walkie talkie. "Hey everyone, it's that time again. So, who's on call this lovely night and how's things at home?"

"Ben here, all clear here at London Orphanage." Came my friend Benjamin's voice from the walkie talkie but for some reason he sounded a bit nervous and was that a bit of fear?

"Hey Benny, so if it's all clear why do you sound so nervous?"

"Well I kind of forgot to…."

"Daphne here and Ben when I get my claws on you, you will wish you never lay eyes on my diary! Do you hear me Benjamin Snowdon! Return it this instant!"

"But Daph, I didn't take your diary, I swear!"

"Oh no, Busted." I whispered with a giggle of amusement. My two friends, Benjamin Snowdon and Daphne Forest are two orphaned snow leopards and are both two years older than me that lived in the nearby Orphanage. We had actually met on my very first day at school and we have been friends ever since.

I then sighed as the two continued to argue over the walkie talkie however I couldn't help but smile as Chloe giggled at the two while Sky just sighed and shook his head. For some reason Benjamin really likes to read Daphne's diary but he always forgets to return it, so Daphne always knows it was him who took it after the first two times. Weird right. Why would a boy want to read a girl's diary all the time I will never know, and I don't think I want to know either.

"Okay kiddies, enough with the drama already." Suddenly came a tired and grumpy older male voice. It was Stanley Whitewood, a kind but strict sixty-year-old male raccoon who owns a music shop in the city. He is also the manager of our music band; The Twilight Stars and he is very protective of us. He even let's us help him around his shop for some extra pocket money if we needed it which reminds me that I'm gonna have to ask if he has any work needing done around the shop soon but that can wait for now.

"Hey Uncle Stanley, how's the shop?" I asked him happily but before he could answer me, Benjamin interrupted him with a cry. "Stanley help me! Daph's gone crazy!"

"No, I have not you big baby, all I want is my diary back! Stanley please, tell him to give it back!" Daphne yelled back, and I really couldn't help but chuckle as I heard him sigh before he told Benjamin sternly.

"Alright, here's what we are gonna do kiddo. Benjamin Snowdon you are to go get Daphne's diary and you are going to give it back right now or I won't help you with your secret project so move your spotty tail and return that book!"

"Yes sir!" Benny yelped in panic, dropping his walkie talkie as we heard him run off somewhere. I shook my head and giggled as I could only just imagine him blushing under his spotty white fur. You see, I think he has the biggest crush on Daphne but instead of just telling her how he feels, he keeps driving her crazy for no good reason than to avoid her finding out. It took a few minutes for Benjamin to return with Daphne's diary and I heard him apologise for taking it before he ran back to his room, picking up his fallen walkie talkie on the way.

"Okay, now that's sorted, I got some great news so is everyone here?" Stanley asked.

"Jet's not here yet." Cried little Chloe, causing everyone to go quite and I started to worry about my closest friend. His name is Jeff Newton, a black wolf around my age and he is my best friend in the whole world. Sadly, though his dad is our very strict History Professor and one of the few professors who believes that I'm up to no good thanks to the lies my guardian has tried to spread about me, so he tries to keep Jet away from us but no matter what, Jet always returns.

I just hope Professor Newton hasn't hurt him. The Professor has a bit of a drinking problem since the passing of Jet's mother three years ago and has been known to be very hard on Jet, even to the point of trying to hit my best friend when he is completely drunk. However, the Professor is very good at keeping his drinking problem under warps, so he has been able to keep his job and only I know how really bad it can get. Though it pains me, I can't tell a soul about what I have witnessed, at least not yet. Jet just doesn't want to be taken away from the area, so he has made me promise not to tell anyone until it was the right time which he has promised me that it would be very soon hopefully.

Suddenly a crackling of a walkie talkie activating caught my attention and I sighed in relief when Jet's tired voice came to my ears.

"Jet here, sorry for worrying you all. My dad was on the prowl tonight and I couldn't risk him finding me up with my walkie talkie again."

"No problem Jet. Are you alright and how's things at the school's dorms?" I asked him worryingly. Our school, Lionheart Academy is very big and excerpts students from all over the UK so they have the dorms for students to live in if needed but because Professor Newton didn't like their family home after his wife's passing, to many memories I think, he never really came home once leaving Jet all alone for two and a half years until he suddenly sold the house and everything inside. Now Jet lives there in the dorms with his father.

"Everything's fine Anna. I'm alright except maybe my dad getting drunk and chasing me around the dorm again however that's a normal thing with dad but I'm okay, so don't worry about it." He told me gently and I can just imagine his dark blue eyes softening at my concern before he continued. "So, what's up Stanley? I heard you have some good news for us."

"Your right about that kiddo, today I got a very big surprise at the shop for you all so after school I want you there straight away." Stanley replied before I heard him gasp. "Now I think after Anna gives her report, it's about time for bed kiddies. It's almost half past one in the morning and you will need your rest. I'm not having Sarah after my tail because you all stayed up all night again."

I smiled, giggling. That had been a very funny day as Sarah with her trusty rolling pin had cased Stanley around the shop for like an hour when she found out he had let us stay up all night so we were kind of falling asleep in class which was not good in her books but I think Stanley is right as it seems Chloe and Sky were starting to fall asleep so I began my report.

"All clear here and everything has been very quiet lately, though maybe too quiet. The only thing I know is that's out of the ordinary is that the guardian has closed herself inside her chambers and has refused to come out. She might be up to something so keep your eyes peeled guys. We don't want another child ending up like Chloe and Sky did." I told them and tightened my hold on my walkie talkie. My eyes narrowing in anger as I remembered how my guardian had all of a sudden fired some of the staff and went off somewhere for a whole two weeks only to drag two little orphans back with her. She had actually gone all the way to Italy and had somehow bought Chloe for 5000 euros from the black market before the Lady went to Japan, buying Sky for 10,000 yen then managed to get them both into the county without getting caught with the help of her black-market friends. They have been with me ever since and that's why we have The Guardian watch, so we can try to stop it from ever happening again.

"Okay we will keep our eyes open but Anna, please be careful. We don't want anything happening to you again like last time," Said Stanley. "Now everyone, time for bed."

"Alright see you later as school Anna, Jet, Chloe, Sky. Good night everyone." Said Daphne tiredly before she yawned sleepily.

"Yeah, good night guys." Said Benjamin and I quickly replied good night to both before they switched off their walkie talkies, so they could go to bed.

"Hahaha, Good night you lot." Stanley chuckled quietly before turning off this own.

"Good night Anna, Chloe, Sky. I'll see you later in class." Whispered Jet and I replied just as softly. "Good night Jet, sweet dreams." "You too Anna."

After everyone had switched off their walkie talkies, I gently picked up my sleepy little siblings before standing up and walked over to the edge of the roof on the other side of the mansion where I stopped to look down at a small platform that I had made for safety reasons outside my window to find an old red squirrel in a maid uniform with long greying brown hair tied back in a high pony tail and sparkling brown eyes looking back up at me with a smile. "Sarah!" I cried quietly out of surprise as I hopped down onto the small platform and walked over to her. "I thought you was out visiting your youngest sister and your nephews this evening."

Sarah sighed happily as she gently took a sleeping Sky from me then walked through my open bedroom window and down a ramp I had made for easy access on to the bedroom floor. "I was but I started to feel unwell for some reason, so I came back. I'm feeling better now though so don't worry sweet heart." She told me as she took Sky over to his makeshift bed which is a big empty cart filled with scraps of cloth and an old pillow and tucked him in with his favourite orange blanket. She then kissed his forehead and turned to look at me as I repeated her actions with Chloe, tucking her in with her own favourite sparkly pink blanket. After I had kissed both my siblings good night on their foreheads, I then slowly walked over my own makeshift bed and sat down to untie my braid. As I did this, Sarah made her way over to my side of the room and took my hair brush off my bedside table which was also made out of a smaller cart with a cream cloth spread over it before she sat down by my side and started to brush my long hair gently. Once she had finished, she placed my hair brush down on her lap and looked at me before she spoke, "Annabella, what do you think about making this official?"

"Uh what do you mean Sarah?" I asked her confused as I turned my head a little to look at her better. What did she mean by that?

"Well adopting you and the little ones of course." She said with a gentle smile and my heart filled with joy. Did she really mean it?!

"Really? You mean it?!" I cried as I jumped off my bed and turned to look completely at her. It had always been my dream to get away from here and finally be a proper family with Sarah, but Lady Caldwell stopped Sarah each time she tried to adopt me.

"Yes, sweet heart. I even have almost all the paper work ready to adopt you all, I just wanted to ask you if you still want this honey?" Sarah replied, and I literally leapt into her arms, giving her a big hug, crying. "Yes! Oh my gosh yes! How did you get past Lady Emily to get the paper work for this and when will you be sending them the paper work Sarah!"

"This weekend sweet heart. Do you remember that kind Police officer who brought you back last year?" She asked, and I nodded excitedly. "Well Officer Way has been helping me sort out the paper work under the lady's nose so hopefully we will be a real family soon."

I squealed and hugged her tighter, I was just so happy right now I felt that nothing could upset me again tonight. That's when I yawned, and Sarah got up off my bed, talking me with her. "Good night Anna and sweet dreams my darling." She told me as she tucked me into my bed and gave me a kiss on the forehead before she turned off the lights and walked slowly from the room. It really didn't take long for me to fall asleep as I curled up with a smile on my face, unknowingly of the great day that waited me.


End file.
